EL ULTIMO VIAJE
by lyra-sarah
Summary: Lluvia. Olor de neumáticos quemados,….trato de incorporarme, pero algo me tiene cogido fuertemente por la cintura. Abrazo con fuerza el inconsciente cuerpo de mi hermano, le suplico que sea fuerte, que resista, que la ayuda ya está en camino….que no deje


Apoyado en la ventana, un chico de largos cabellos negro ve llover desde ella y suspira. Cierra los ojos y apoya la frente en el cristal, sintiendo como ese dolor de cabeza que siente crecer por momentos se alivia con el frío cristal.

Su cerebro no para de darle vueltas al mismo tema. ¿A quién ama? ¿A la persona que tiene a su lado? ¿O al reflejo que le muestra la ventana?

Abre los ojos de nuevo y se fija en ella. Ve como su hermano le observa sentado en el sofá mientras se retuerce nervioso las manos. Fija sus ojos en los de su reflejo, como si se hablaran así entre ellos.

¿Sentimos lo mismo? ¿Nuestro amor es correspondido?

-Bill, no me has contestado-le dice David parado a su lado.

Pestañea con fuerza y gira la cabeza. Observa al productor, quien le mira con una súplica en los ojos.

"Elígeme a mi, por favor"-parece querer decir.

-Lo siento, no puedo-logra susurrar.

-¿Por qué no?-insiste David.

-David, por favor. Ninguno de los dos sería feliz-contesta con un hilo de voz.

-A tu lado yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo-le dice cogiéndole una mano.

Pero el cantante se suelta y se gira mirando a su hermano con el miedo asomado a los ojos, no quiere que vea ese gesto y lo malinterprete. Pero suspira aliviado al ver que está hablando con el batería del grupo y no se ha enterado.

-Bill-le llama de nuevo rozándole un brazo.

-Por favor, deja de insistir. Trata de olvidar lo que una vez sentiste por mí-le suplica sin mirarle.

-Nunca podré olvidarte-se rinde David con tristeza.

Se aleja de su lado, cogiendo el portátil que abandonó sobre la silla cuando vio como el cantante se acercaba a la ventana con paso cansino.

Desde que le confesara su amor por él, no había encontrado un momento para hablar a solas. Siempre era en voz baja, con miedo a ser escuchados por sus compañeros, y más por el hermano, quien parecía que vigilara atento cada uno de sus movimientos.

-No deja de llover-anuncia Georg acercándose a la ventana también.

-Alguna vez tendrá que parar-dice el cantante logrando sonreír con esfuerzo.

-Las fuerzas de la naturaleza son imposibles de pararlas-dice David sin levantar la vista del portátil-Es como el amor, una vez que lo sientes, es imposible deshacerte de él con un simple gesto de la mano.

Todos se giran mirándole sin comprenderle, todos menos una persona que se muerde los labios con dolor. Sabía que esas dolorosas palabras iban dirigidas a él, y entendía perfectamente su significado.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se dirigen a su hermano, quien como si lo hubiera presentido le mira de igual manera.

¿Era amor eso que flotaba en el aire entre ellos dos?

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos-dice David apagando el portátil-Está claro que no va a dejar de llover y no podemos pasarnos toda la noche aquí.

Se levanta decidido y los demás le imitan. Se ponen sus abrigos y cazadoras, cogiendo sus bolsas de mano que cargan sobre sus hombros y espaldas.

-Abrígate bien la garganta-le dice Tom a su hermano acercándose a su lado, aprovechando que sus amigos le daban la espalda.

El cantante alza la cabeza y le sonríe de inmediato. Siempre atento a sus actos, preocupado de que no cogiera frío…. ¿y de que su amor fuera correspondido?

Abre su bolsa de mano y rebusca entre sus pertenencias, dando al fin con un pañuelo oscuro de seda que su hermano le arrebata y él mismo le anuda alrededor de su cuello, protegiendo así su delicada garganta.

-Gracias-le dice con una amplia sonrisa cuando termina.

-Para lo que quieras…-le contesta de igual manera.

Se quedan mirando en silencio, jadeando cuando la mano del guitarrista recorre la suave piel del cuello de su hermano, llegando a su barbilla y subiendo hasta sus labios que temblorosos se entre abren.

-¿Nos vamos?-les interrumpe la voz del productor.

Se separan al instante y se miran avergonzados. Si no les llegan a interrumpir, no se quieren imaginar lo que hubiera pasado a continuación. Un beso, tal vez, entre dos hermanos…que lo estaban deseando…

Terminan de coger sus cosas y salen del backstage en donde esperaban en vano a que dejara de llover. En esos momentos lo hacía con más fuerza que antes, y nada más abrir la puerta del parking una ráfaga de aire les trae la fría agua de la lluvia.

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que amaine-dice Gustav en voz alta para hacerse escuchar.

-Ya se nos ha hecho tarde, nos vamos ahora-dice David tajante.

Quería alejarse de los hermanos cuanto antes. Había sido testigo de esa muestra de cariño, y se había puesto celoso. Aunque no entendía bien el motivo, eran hermanos, no amantes…aunque esa manera de recorrerle la piel a su hermano hasta llegar a sus labios…

Corren por el parking bajo la lluvia, llegando al autobús que ya les esperaba con el motor en marcha. Suben a el corriendo, suspirando aliviados una vez dentro.

Mientras se ponen de camino, dejan sus bolsas de viaje y cogen del baño unas toallas con las que secarse. Sentado en una de los sillones, el guitarrista se quita la gorra y deshace la coleta que siempre lleva, sin dejar de observar como su hermano inclina la cabeza y se seca el pelo frotándolo con vigor.

-Nos hemos calado hasta los huesos-ríe Georg secándose también el pelo.

-Y eso que solo han sido unos minutos-dice Gustav asintiendo.

Continúan secándose y deciden ponerse cómodos ante el largo viaje que se les presentaba. Suben al piso superior que utilizan de dormitorio y se cambian juntos de ropa.

Sentado en la litera que hacía de su cama, ahora era el turno del cantante de observar a su hermano. De espaldas delante de él, le ve alzar los brazos y sacarse las dos camisetas que siempre llevaba, dejando a la vista su desnuda y ancha espalda.

No puede apartar de ella la vista, viendo como sus músculos se marcaban a cada movimiento que hacía, tratando de imaginar lo que sería poder descansar sobre ella hasta caer dormido.

Le ve inclinarse y bajarse los pantalones hasta quedarse en oscuros boxers. No puede evitarlo y se le escapa un gemido de sus entreabiertos labios.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta Tom girándose.

Siente que se pone colorado. Inclina la cabeza y niega con ella mientras se descalza con manos temblorosas. Desata los nudos de sus palmeras y se las quita bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

-Si no te pones nada, terminarás cogiéndote algo-le dice incómodo sin atreverse a mirarle.

Le oye soltar una carcajada y alza la cabeza para ver como se da la vuelta de nuevo y le da la intimidad necesaria para cambiarse, lo que hace lo más rápido que puede.

Una vez con ropas secas, bajan de nuevo al piso inferior donde preparan una cena ligera mientras escuchan el parte meteorológico. Anunciaban más lluvias para el resto de la semana, siendo muy fuertes las de esa noche.

-Tal vez deberíamos parar en algún hotel-dice Gustav al escucharlo.

-Depende, si vemos que la cosa se pone mala entonces lo haremos-dice David.

-¿Peor de lo que ya está?-pregunta Georg señalando la ventana.

Una cortina de agua les impedía ver el paisaje, y el cielo era iluminado por truenos y relámpagos que caían constantes.

Pero David sigue en sus treces y el viaje continúa. Tras la ligera cena de la que nadie apenas probó bocado, tratan de distraerse cada uno a su manera.

Viendo que su pelo ya estaba seco, el cantante se levanta y entrando en el baño conecta su plancha y comienza a alisárselo tarareando por lo bajo. Está tan concentrado en su trabajo, que no repara en la persona que se refleja tras él en el espejo.

-¡Tom! Me asustaste-ríe poniéndose colorado de nuevo.

Se gira y se le queda mirando, pero su hermano es incapaz de moverse y hablarle.

-¿Necesitas usar el baño?-pregunta creyendo que estaba ahí por eso.

-N-no-contesta Tom tartamudeando.

-¿Entonces?-pregunta en voz baja.

Pero su hermano sigue sin contestarle. Solo entra más en el reducido habitáculo, haciendo retroceder a su hermano. Levanta los dedos y coge un mechón de su liso pelo entre ellos, que retuerce con suavidad gimiendo por lo bajo.

-Me gustas más con él liso-le confiesa sin poder contenerse.

El cantante no sabe que contestarle. Solo suelta el aliento que contuvo cuando se le acercó tanto y le cogió el pelo. No podía dejar de pensar que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, que sus alientos se estaban rozando y solo unos centímetros separaban sus labios.

-Chicos, necesito usar el baño-les apremia Georg con urgencia.

Se separan de golpe y ríen nerviosos ante las palabras de su compañero. Tom sale primero mientras deja que su hermano recoja su plancha del pelo.

-Todo tuyo-dice Bill saliendo del baño.

Se hace a un lado para no ser atropellado y ríe sin poder evitarlo cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe.

-Mejor estar lejos para cuando acabe-bromea Tom guiñando un ojo a su hermano.

Bill asiente de acuerdo con él y sube al piso superior. Se tumba de espaldas en su litera con los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué había pasado abajo? Sus labios habían estado a punto de rozarse…

-¿Me estás escuchando?-pregunta Gustav al ausente guitarrista.

-No-le contesta con la verdad.

-Estás como ido, ¿en qué piensas?-pregunta Gustav con curiosidad.

-En nada-contesta suspirando.

-¿Nada? Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado-ríe Gustav dándole un codazo.

Tom ríe con él nervioso. ¡Enamorado! ¿De su propio hermano?

Oye las carcajadas de sus compañeros desde su cama y no puede evitar sonríe son ellos. Cierra los ojos tratando de imaginar cual sería la broma, tal vez relacionada con Georg para no variar. No sabe que harían sin él, siempre conseguía hacerles reír cuando estaban cansados y estrados, lo que les subía los ánimos y les daban más fuerzas para seguir con su trabajo.

Suspira y se da la vuelta en la cama, con los ojos aún cerrados….hasta que siente que alguien le retira el pelo de la cara y los abre asustado.

-D-David-tartamudea incorporándose.

-¿Quién pensabas que era? ¿Tu propio hermano?-le acusa sentándose a su lado.

-No sé de que me hablas-dice tratando de levantarse.

Pero el productor le coge por la cintura y se lo impide, tumbándose encima suyo.

-¿Crees que no os he visto? Esas miradas, esas caricias, la manera en la que te llegó a rozar los labios-susurra bien cerca.

Levanta una mano y la pasa por el cuello del cantante, llegando hasta sus labios que roza sin ningún tipo de cuidado, arrancándole un doloroso gemido.

-Por favor, no sigas-le suplica en voz baja asustado.

-Los dos seríamos muy felices juntos, no debes estar de esa manera con tu hermano. No está bien visto-sigue diciendo sin hacerle caso.

Comienza a meter la mano que sujeta su cintura por el borde de su camiseta, llegando a rozar su vientre que agitadamente se mueve, viendo como los ojos se le llenan de miedo…

-Yo… ¿que estoy haciendo?-dice parpadeando como si despertara de un sueño.

Se levanta enseguida de encima de él y se sienta en la cama cubriéndose con ambas manos la cara, momento que aprovecha el cantante para levantarse también.

-Bill, lo siento-se disculpa entre sollozos-No se que me ha dado.

-No pasa nada, olvidémoslo-dice dando un paso lejos de él.

Se le queda mirando con la respiración agitada, pensando que habría pasado si no hubiera recuperado la cordura y detenido a tiempo.

-No entréis-bromea Georg saliendo del baño.

Tom y Gustav se miran y rompen a reír mientras se tapan la nariz con una mano.

-Exagerados-ríe Georg pasando por su lado.

El autobús da un volantazo y es arrojado encima del guitarrista, quien levanta los brazos evitando que se golpeara.

-Mejor nos ponemos los cinturones de seguridad-advierte Gustav abrochando el suyo-El viaje va a ser algo movidito.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunta Georg mirando por el autobús.

-Bill está descansando, y creo que David subió a hablar con él-le explica Tom abrochándose su cinturón.

Pero a Georg no le da tiempo a sentarse y abrocharse el suyo. El autobús da otro volantazo y es arrojado al otro lado, donde Tom no está para evitar que el golpe sea mayor.

Sus compañeros ven con horror como su cabeza impacta con la ventanilla y cae inconsciente al suelo, en donde se queda quieto sin moverse.

-¡Georg!-gritan los dos a la vez.

Tratan de levantarse, maldiciendo por lo bajo por haberse puesto los cinturones. Mientras pelean pos soltarse el autobús derrapa sobre el mojado asfalto inclinándose con peligro sobre su costado, hasta que cae y avanza sobre la carretera que se había convertido en una pista de patinaje.

Pronto se escuchan los ruidos de los cristales haciéndose añicos, el aire se llena del olor a goma quemada de los neumáticos y los gritos de los chicos que no saben a donde agarrarse.

-¡Bill!-llama el productor al ver caer al cantante.

Pero no puede ayudarle, él mismo es lanzado sobre la cama en la que continuaba y que amortigua el golpe.

El autobús sigue su viaje hasta que de repente se para y todo queda en silencio, roto solo por algún que otro lamento.

-Georg-murmura Gustav tratando de incorporarse-Debemos ayudarle.

Tom escucha la voz de su amigo y quiere contestarle, pero se encuentra muy confuso por el golpe que ha recibido. Se lleva la mano a su sien derecha y gime por lo bajo, pensando con miedo en el destino de su hermano.

Gustav consigue liberarse del cinturón que le oprimía el cuerpo y se levanta, echando un vistazo al panorama. Todo estaba revuelto y caído sobre el lado del autobús que ahora hacía de suelo.

Ve al guitarrista aún atado a su asiento, quien le mira y levanta el pulgar para indicarle que está bien mientras se masajea un lado de la cabeza. Entonces corre hacia donde vio caer a su otro compañero, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y descubriendo su cuerpo de todo lo que le había caído encima.

Ve con horror que sigue sin moverse. Coge con cuidado su cabeza y se la pone en su regazo, viendo que tenía un corte muy profundo sobe la ceja izquierda. Pone dos dedos en su cuello y suspira aliviado cuando le siente el pulso, lento pero firme.

-Está vivo-le informa a su amigo.

-¿Y mi hermano?-pregunta Tom muy asustado.

-¿Bill?-llama David tosiendo.

Se incorpora despacio de la cama de la que cayó y se pasa una mano por la cara. Tiene algo de sangre que le resbala de un corte superficial que se había hecho en la frente. Por lo demás no tenía herida alguna de importancia.

Parpadea tratando de enfocar la vista en la oscuridad que reinaba en esa parte del autobús. No lograba dar con el cantante, ni escuchaba su voz, temiéndose ya lo peor.

-¡BILL!-grita desesperado.

Un gemido le hace suspirar aliviado. Corre hacia donde lo ha escuchado y tras apartar unas maletas y un par de guitarras le localiza tumbado boca abajo. Se arrodilla a su lado y le toca en el brazo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedes mover?-pregunta asustado.

-Creo…que sí-logra contestar entre jadeos.

Se apoya con las palmas de las manos en el suelo y se levanta con esfuerzo, mordiéndose los labios al sentir una punzada en un costado.

-Ve a ver a los demás, yo estoy bien-le dice sin mirarle.

-¿Seguro?-insiste David sin moverse.

-Si, corre-le apremia con voz débil.

Espera a que se haya ido, solo entonces deja escapar un profundo gemido. Se levanta la camiseta con manos temblorosas y ve con horror una herida profunda de la que mana mucha sangre.

Aguantando el aliento se pone de pies con cuidado, buscando entre el revuelto suelo algo con lo que tapar la herida y detener la hemorragia. Sus ojos localizan su bolsa de viaje y la coge por la cinta, tirando de ella.

La abre con manos temblorosas y saca el mismo pañuelo que su hermano anudó a su cuello hacía ya casi una hora.

El pensar en él le hace romper a llorar. ¿Y si le había pasado algo grave? Debía ir a ver que tal estaba, no quedarse a lamentarse por su herida.

Coge el pañuelo y lo ata fuertemente sobre su estómago con las pocas fuerzas que tiene. Comienza a sollozar más fuerte y un golpe de tos le hace detenerse. Se lleva la mano a la boca y la retira viendo horrorizado sangre en ella. Debía de tener alguna hemorragia interna….

Deja a un lado sus miedos y se sube la cremallera de la cazadora para que no se le viera como la sangre iba empapando poco a poco su camiseta. Comienza a andar con cuidado, bajando por las escaleras como puede y corre a ver el estado de sus compañeros y hermano.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-grita David una vez que llega abajo.

Corre hacia donde está arrodillado Gustav, quien sostiene en su regazo la cabeza de su malherido amigo, quien parecía que ya se iba despertando.

-Tiene un fuerte golpe en la frente, Tom está bien, ¿qué tal tú y Bill?-pregunta Gustav muy nervioso al no ver al cantante a su lado.

-Estamos bien, Bill me pidió que bajara a ver como estabais vosotros-le explica arrodillado a su lado.

-¿Qué…ha pasado?-logra decir Georg.

-El autobús tuvo un accidente, pero estamos vivos-le explica Gustav.

-¿Y mi hermano?-pregunta Tom desde donde aún continuaba atado.

-Está bien, tranquilo-dice David corriendo a su lado.

Trata de soltarle, pero era imposible. La hebilla del cinturón de seguridad se había roto y le mantenía fuertemente anclado. Busca con la mirada algo para cortarlo, pero entre tanto revoltijo era imposible encontrar nada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dice Gustav cargando con el aturdido Georg.

-Tom no puede moverse-le explica David.

-Yo me quedo con él.

Todos se vuelven para ver quien les ha hablado, suspirando aliviados al ver al cantante, quien se apoya en la pared del autobús para no caer.

-Bill, ¿estás bien?-pregunta Gustav sonriendo-Nos tenías preocupado.

-Estoy bien-afirma muy serio.

-Salid los tres, yo me quedo con Tom-les ordena David.

-No, es mi hermano. Me quedo yo-insiste Bill caminando hacia él.

Saben que está decidido, y nada de lo que dijeran le haría cambiar de opinión. David le cede su sitio y echa una mano a Gustav con el compañero caído.

-Llamaremos a una ambulancia y también vendrán los bomberos. Pronto estaremos en casa-les anima David.

Logran abrir la puerta del autobús y salen a la noche. Respiran hondo, aliviados de ver que al menos la lluvia ha cesado. Se alejan del autobús todo lo que pueden y sientan en el suelo al herido compañero mientras piden ayuda por teléfono.

-No hacía falta que te quedaras conmigo-riñe Tom a su hermano-¿Seguro que no estás herido?

-¿Y tú?-responde eludiendo su pregunta.

-Solo tengo un golpe en la cabeza, me va a salir un chichón-dice señalando con el dedo el lugar exacto.

Se pone tenso al sentir como su hermano se inclina sobre su cuerpo y le besa donde le ha señalado.

-¿Te duele algo más?-pregunta sin saber porque lo había hecho.

-No, de momento-le dice sin aliento.

Ve como su hermano se tumba a su lado y trata de moverse para dejarle sitio, pero está bien atado y las piernas casi no puede moverlas. Están atrapadas bajo uno de los asientos, pero respira aliviado porque no siente herida alguna en ellas.

Sonríe al ver como su hermano se acurruca contra él, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho. Le abraza y atrae más, sintiendo como su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

-Hey….ya pasó-le consuela besándole el pelo.

-Hemos podido morir-rompe a llorar sin poder controlarse.

-Lo sé…lo sé…-susurra contra su pelo.

Siente que se quiere volver y le ayuda como puede, quedándose los dos mirando de frente conteniendo el aliento. Estaban muy juntos de nuevo, y esa vez nadie les iba a interrumpir.

Había una cosa muy importante que se tenían que decir, y ese era un buen momento.

-No quisiera dejar este mundo sin decirte….-comienza a decir el cantante.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte y que no puede esperar-le corta su hermano.

Se miran fijamente a los ojos en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza. Lo dirían los dos a la vez…

-Te amo-susurran en voz baja.

Sonríen tras decir esas palabras que tanto miedo les daba. Se acercan cada vez más, sus cuerpos se amoldan hasta formar uno solo.

Estira una mano y atrae al cantante por la nuca. Esa vez solo unos milímetros separan sus labios, siente como el aliento de su hermano entra en su cuerpo y se lo calienta por dentro.

Por iban a darse su primer beso. Contiene el aliento y le atrae más hasta que sus labios se rozan por unos segundos, hasta que la cabeza de su hermano cae hacia un lado como si no tuviera vida propia…

-¿Bill?-le llama con miedo.

Pero el cantante no abre los ojos. Agita con suavidad su cuerpo en un vano intento de despertarle, pero es ya muy tarde. Baja sus manos y como si supiera lo que estaba pasando le desabrocha la cazadora y ve con horror como la camiseta que su hermano llevaba estaba teñida de roja.

Se la levanta con suavidad, viendo como el pañuelo que él mismo le anudó al cuello estaba ensangrentado, taponando en vano una herida que su hermano tenía a un costado.

Quiere gritar, pero sus resecos labios se niegan a obedecerle. Escucha en la lejanía como la sirena de una ambulancia corta el aire de la noche.

-Bill, escucha, la ayuda ya está en camino-solloza abrazándole con más fuerza-Resiste, tienes que ser fuerte….tienes que amarme de la misma manera que yo te amo…

De pies ante la tumba, Tom no puede creer que todo hubiera terminado de esa trágica manera. Se arrodilla y pone sobre la lápida de gris mármol un ramo compuesto por dos rosas blancas, las preferidas de su hermano.

-Gracias por el viaje, Robert-murmura.

Lee una y otra vez el nombre inscrito en la lápida, agradeciendo al cielo que no fuera el suyo o el de su hermano, o el de alguno de sus compañeros. De todos los heridos, el conductor se llevó la peor parte. Murió en el acto, mientras que él veía horrorizado como se desangraba su hermano sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cierra los ojos y lo recuerda todo perfectamente como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, a pesar de haber pasado ya una semana.

La ambulancia llegó veloz. Se llevaron a su hermano de su lado, mientras lloraba porque no se había despedido aún de él, todavía no había podido besar esos labios que cesaron de moverse.

Esperó impaciente mientras los bomberos le rescataban y era subido a otra ambulancia que le llevó al hospital en menos de un cuarto de hora. Pero aún no le dejaron ver a su hermano, ni recibía noticias suyas. Solo que le estaban operando…

Le subieron a una habitación, en donde recibió la visita de Gustav. Le dijo que su otro compañero estaba en observación, pero que no tenía nada grave. Se quedó a hacerle compañía hasta que una enfermera le avisó de que había terminado la operación de su hermano.

Insistió tanto en ir a verle que solo accedieron cuando rompió a llorar como un niño pequeño. Sentado en una silla de ruedas, entró en la UVI donde su hermano dormía aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo, cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas, que se llevó a los labios y besó con ternura.

-Te amo-susurró contra ella.

Solo le dejaron estar un minuto, él también debía descansar. No fue hasta la tarde siguiente cuando al fin pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que su hermano se había despertado. Le subieron a su misma habitación y juntaron sus camas esperando que de esa manera su hermano sintiera su presencia y mejorara con más rapidez.

Y así lo hizo, como si de un milagro se tratara. Abrió los ojos y al ver su cara le sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba.

-Me debes un beso-le recordó con un hilo de voz.

Y no se hizo de rogar. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y le besó con suavidad en esos dulces labios que habían comenzado a temblar.

Pasaron una semana en el hospital, ni siquiera pudieron asistir al funeral. Era como si hubieran perdido a alguien del equipo, muy cercano a ellos.

Recibieron muchas visitas, entre ellas las de sus compañeros y el productor que nada más verlos inclinó la cabeza como si se arrepintiera de algo y les deseó mucha felicidad a los dos.

Cuando se vio con fuerzas de dejar la cama, cogió del jardín de su madre esas rosas blancas que a su hermano tanto le gustaba y fue a visitar la tumba del desaparecido, en nombre de los dos hermanos que siempre le estarían agradecidos.

Regresa a casa con prisa, no quería estar tanto tiempo separado de su hermano, aún convaleciente en cama. De paso por el jardín coge otra rosa blanca que deja al lado de la almohada de su cama, para que fuera lo primero que viera cuando despertara.

Se inclina y le retira el pelo de la cara, besando esa suave mejilla que se estira en una sonrisa.

-Siento haberte despertado-se disculpa incorporándose.

-No lo sientas, y bésame en los labios-le pide su hermano emocionado.

Sonríe y se inclina de nuevo, cogiéndole por la barbilla y besándole con todo el amor que sentía.

Había estado a punto de perderlo en ese accidente, pero gracias a él se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a su hermano, y que ese amor era correspondido.

Juntos emprenderían un nuevo viaje, ningún obstáculo se interpondría en el camino. Nada impediría que se amaran con toda su alma.

Cada vez que vieran llover, recordarían que fue una tormentosa noche cando descubrieron que se podían amar de otra manera además de la de hermanos, que sus almas estaban destinadas a estar juntas y a no separarse nunca.


End file.
